Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie)
|origin = Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie comics) |occupation = Freedom Fighter |skills = *Super speed **Intangibility *Enhanced strength *Enhanced durability *Enhanced stamina *Accelerated healing *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes *Piloting skills *Harnessing Chaos energy *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Omnilingualism *Extreme Gear skills *Chaos Powers *Super transformation |hobby = Making out with Sally Running Eating chili dogs Battling Dr. Robotnik |goals = Protect planet Mobius from Dr. Eggman |family = Maurice (grandfather;Pre-Super Genesis Wave) Uncle Chuck (uncle) Jules the Hedgehog (father; Pre-Super Genesis Wave) Bernadette the Hedgehog (mother;Pre-Super Genesis Wave) |friends = |enemies = Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik''' (arch-enemy) Robotnik Prime Orbot Cubot Metal Sonic (metallic arch-enemy) Scourge the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echidna (at first) Breezie the Hedgehog (to a degree) Geoffrey st John Fang the Sniper Bean the Dynamite Bark the Polar Bear Shadow the Hedgehog (rival; sometimes) Biolizard Jet the Hawk (rival in speed) Wave the Swallow Storm the Albatross Snively Robotnik Ixis/Walter Naugus Mammoth Mogul Iron Queen Iron King Dr. Wily Bass Treble Wily Robot Masters Copy Robot Sigma Dark Gaia Scratch Grounder Coconuts |type of hero = Legendary Freedom Fighter |size = 200 }}Sonic the Hedgehog is the titular protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comics and its spin-offs. He is a Blue Mobian hedgehog endowed with the power of super speed and is the primary field agent of the Freedom Fighters. Appearance Sonic is a Mobian hedgehog who stands at a height of three feet and three inches, an average Mobian high. He has blue fur covering most of his body. His muzzle, arms and torso are peach colored, and his eyes are emerald green. He has six head quills dropping back from the back of his head, two quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. He wears white gloves but his most distinguishing trademark features are his Personality Similer too his video game counterpart Sonic absolutely enjoys adventure and has a fun-loving and carefree attitude. Sonic Mega Collection Sonic appears in Sonic Mega Collection in the History of Sonic comics. Friends/Alias *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally Acorn *Antoine D'Coolette *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie Rabbot *Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Julie-Su *Dulcy *Ben Muttski *Chip Enemies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Scourge the Hedgehog Gallery 20171228 195240 (1).jpg Sonic n tails coloring commission by herms85-d6uvm1d-3.jpg Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Archie_profile_large.png Archie Comics RCO018_1476288859-2-1.jpg RCO016_w_1476288859-1-1.jpg RCO016_w_1476288859-2-1.jpg RCO020_1476288859-1-1.jpg RCO020_1476288859-5.jpg sonic_fcbd_2012_cover_by_herms85_d4x76zk-pre.jpg fcbd_11_sonic_pic_by_yardley_d50rrfd-pre.jpg img_1516214078295.jpeg RCO027_1465232291-1-1.jpg RCO028_1465232291-1-1.jpg Sth241-1.jpg Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:The Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fighter Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Archie Heroes Category:Outright Category:Arrogant Category:Inconclusive Category:Scapegoat Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Monarchs Category:Spouses Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Lethal Category:Global Protection Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Cursed Category:Rescuers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Vengeful Category:Berserkers Category:Merciful Category:Sympathetic Category:Parents Category:Genius Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutants Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Titular Category:Big Good Category:Martyr Category:Successful Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Strong-Willed Category:Tricksters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Reality Warper Category:Mischievous Category:Special Agents Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Falsely Accused Category:Adventurers Category:Pacifists Category:Martial Artists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:The Chosen One Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Charismatic Category:Famous Category:Officials Category:Love Rivals Category:Envious Category:Determinators Category:Damsels Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Right-Hand Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Magic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Casanova Category:Animal Kindness Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Bond Creator Category:Webcomic Heroes